


10 years ago

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Hordak didn't do anything, that Catra didn't do anything, that Adora didn't do anything and this war just did everything.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	10 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Omggg it's 2 am I can't sleep im very depressed I wrote that so weird it's very weird srry dnt judge too much n have a good say buddy

They were scared their only wish was to find a way out of this nightmare. But they couldn't do that alone. It's been so many years now that they didn't talk to each other. It just seems so weird and random. What are you supposed to your ex who has decided to become a war criminal? No Web site could help for this kind of situation not even wikhow and god know they tried all kind of stuff. They have been scripting all day and imagining different scenarios but it was useless. They could feel the angst raising and their breath becoming erratic just at the thought of the feline lady. It's now been 10 years since they left what they used to call home. Despite of being in a middle of a war with her childhood best friend Adora has found some time to understand them self. Glimmer and Bow was very supportive as usual. Adora came to us after their meeting with Double trouble. They were confused about this possibility, of course they weren't like double trouble, it's hard to identify to an non human lizard able to shapeshift, but it helps to see someone close to them. Even when this someone attempt to kill them multiple time... Catra and them still didn't find anyways to make this war stop. Maybe they just didn't want. Catra came day after day for them and they were waiting everyday. Hordak seems to be stuck in a sort of weird sadness, he wasn't much of a threat anymore. So this world was finally all for Adora and Catra. They could reign together. But only as ennemies. With time theses mascarade has became more and more boring and both of them just decided to command their troops as one will call and friends as the other will say from their bases. The horde didn't make an lot of damage, just enough so the best friend squad could find some quest to entertain them self. So at the end even Catra seems to have lost her legendary thirst of power. And now a decade has passed. War is the usual. Its a peaceful war. Each day is the same. Adora wakes up, they started to dress depending on their gender mood, and yeah they finally put that horde jacket to the trash at least that's what they told to Glimmer... Then it's all war reunion order of the day the usual blabla. It's boring but they don't hate it. Until one day someone goes too far. A nice guard. Very nice one. Always smiling and waving to Adora asking how their day was and where they were going to do after it. Maybe a little too nice. But Adora liked that. When you grow up with a lot of attention, even weird affection from an war chief, you tend to goes toward affectionate people. His name was Alistair. Their relationship didn't go well. Then Adora just didn't saw him anymore. Like he erased himself from society. 3 week after that Adora doesn't feel very good. Their stomach hurts. The horde didn't make learn a lot of thing but happily theirs friends was the best and helped with that kind of stuff. So the conclusion was logic for them. They had to do something about it. They wanted to keep it but... Its so weird It's weird because Catra isn't on their side It's weird because they are welcoming their child into this war. It's weird because it isn't like it supposed to be. But nothing ever goes like it supposed to be in real life. Real life hits hard, with cold hands it strangle you until you can only use your last breath to beg one more time. And once you beg its the end for you. That was Adora perception of thing this beautiful morning of autumn. When others was busy playing and admiring the beauty of the fall Adora, them was just thinking about a way out. A way out from this nighmare they created themselve. And the only spark of light they could find was in the name of Catra. It was probably too late but they would never know that for sure if they dont try. An arrow stoled to Bow strike Catra's room window. A note attached to it. _Meet me at 10 to our place_.


End file.
